


We Could Lay Down, So I'm Next To You

by Bandanasluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, IVE LITERALLY WROTE THIS AGAIN AND I ONLY JUST REALISED, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, cute cute cute, hotel room cuddles, idk i thought it was cute, kinda short, sleepy muke, whiny luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanasluke/pseuds/Bandanasluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't sleep and he's jealous because Michaels having such a nice sleep so he ruins it but at the same time makes his night better</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Lay Down, So I'm Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Little Bird by Ed Sheeran, yay  
> Haven't rlly proof read so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> muke cuddles so be prepared!!!

It was 3am and Luke still couldn’t sleep. No matter how much he wriggled and forced his eyes closed, his brain just wouldn’t shut down. He was getting to the stage of wanting to cry because the band had such a busy day planned and he hated being over tired, especially for interviews. 

He and Michael were sharing a hotel room, they were in America somewhere but Luke honestly had no clue because he lost track a long time ago. Michael was snoring softly in his bed, and Luke envied him for having such a peaceful sleep.  
He was sprawled out, arms hanging off the bed and his face squashed into the pillow and Luke couldn't put it into words how cute he looked. 

He knew Michael would be kind of mad if he woke him up, but right now Luke honestly didn't care because he was going to end up pulling out his fucking hair if he didn't get to sleep soon. 

‘Mikey’ Luke whispered.

‘Michael’

‘Hey, Michael!’ 

He sighed when Michael didn't move an inch, grabbing his own pillow from under his head and throwing it towards him. 

‘What the- Luke?’ He slurred, immediately sitting up after being startled from his slumber, he stared at the younger boy waiting for an explanation.

‘Sorry Mikey, couldn’t sleep.’ Luke mumbled, picking at his lip. 

Michael sighed, lying back down ‘You wanna come cuddle?’ 

Luke smiled to himself, happy that Michael wasn’t too mad at him. He quickly stumbled out of bed, waiting for Michael to budge over so he could join the other boy. 

He climbed into bed next to Michael, snuggling into him a little. The older boy flung his arm over Luke's middle, resting his head on top of his flattened hair. 

‘We have a busy day tomorrow. Try get some sleep, or you’ll be exhausted, Kitten.’ Michael whispered to Luke, stroking his side and placing a soft kiss to his head. 

‘Will do Mikey. ‘M sorry for waking you up.’ He replied, lifting his head up so he could see the older boys eyes. 

Michael closed his eyes, resting his nose against Luke's, he hummed as if to tell him it was okay. 

Luke’s heart was beating pretty fast, although Michael didn't realise how close they were because he was literally half asleep, but Luke sure did. He wanted to lean down and kiss the boy’s soft lips so much, wanted to know what they would feel like against his own…

So that’s what he did.

He knew that it could be a big mistake and that Michael would probably be really fucking freaked out but if he was then Luke could blame it on his sleepy state of mind, but he just hoped and prayed Michael didn't find it weird because he doesn’t seem to mind getting close to Luke in any other way. 

Michael’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes fluttered open and back closed, he moved his hand to the back of Luke’s neck to let him know that it was okay, kissing the younger boy deeper. 

Michael’s mind was spinning right now because he’s wanted to do this with Luke for so fucking long but he’s never had the guts and now its happening and Michael is so fucking happy that he just won’t stop kissing Luke, and its not until the younger boy has to pull back for a breath that he realised that he just fucking kissed Luke Hemmings, the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. 

They both opened their eyes, Luke trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. However Michael just couldn’t stop grinning. He let out a little laugh to get Luke’s attention, and Luke met his eyes. 

‘That was nice’ Mikey said, closing his eyes once again.

‘Yeah’ Luke breathed, closing his eyes too. He wasn’t so close to tears anymore, he just kissed Michael and he didn't fucking pull away. 

They both fell asleep then, hands intertwined and smiles on their faces.


End file.
